1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tree or pole climbing device which enables an operator to ascend or descend a tree under his own power.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various devices for climbing a tree, pole, or other generally cylindrical object are known in the prior art. The following Pat. Nos. are representative:
755,809 Stoolfire Mar. 29, 1904 1,153,583 Stoolfire Sept. 14, 1915 2,311,352 Seiler Feb. 16, 1943 3,417,841 Lebre Dec. 24, 1968 3,485,320 Jones Dec. 23, 1969
The devices disclosed by the above patents are structurally substantially different from the present invention.